One, Two, Three
by Reina Mitsu
Summary: Kehidupan itu selalu berubah-ubah. Kadang kau berada diatas dan juga berada dibawah. Setiap musim kau beralih dari tiap laki-laki yang kau temui.. Jangan berlari.. Tetaplah berdiri teguh..
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: One, Two, Three  
>Author: HarukazeJou25<strong>

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: Ichiruki,., dan tmbhan lain.  
>Summary: Kehidupan itu selalu berubah-ubah. Kadang kau berada diatas dan juga berada dibawah. Setiap musim kau beralih dari tiap laki-laki yang kau temui.. Jangan berlari.. Tetaplah berdiri teguh..<br>**

**Hai, minna-san ketemu saya Author yang habis melewati UTS, UAS, dan Pembagian Raport kemarin dengan hasil yang kurang baik… =="**

**SAYA TURUN PERINGKAAAT….! *digebukkin massa karena berisik* maaf author jadi curhat begini.. **

**Ok, untuk fict saya yang ini merupakan Real Story milik seseorang yang amat saya kenal. Dengan tambahan disana-sini tentunya. Ini obat untuk sya yang lagi galau… haha.. saya pakai chara fav yaitu Ichiruki, tetapi Ichigo hanya tampil banyak dichapt-chapt awal, selanjutnya ia akan jadi bayang-bayang chara lain. Mohon maaf ada beberapa chara yang belum muncul, ku pikir flash backnya sdikit… ternyata banyak juga nih… jangan kecewa yaa..**

**Kalo gitu tak banyak curcol let's go to reaadd…!**

**Notes: ini keterangan umur yang akan muncul disetiap chapter supaya Readers mengerti dan tidak terlalu bingung…**

**Ichigo Kurosaki: 20th**

**Rukia Shiroyama (Rukia Kuchiki) : 17th**

**Ashido: 22th**

**Ggio: 18th**

**Renji. A: 18th**

**Momo. H: 17th**

**Shirayuki: 21th**

**Senna: 19th**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: (One Boy)**

"Aku ingin melindungimu.. Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu.. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu.. Aku sayang padamu.. Rukia.." Jatuh cinta itu harus menanggung berbagai beban dan resiko yang akan dialami. Kau tak tahu bagaimana didepannya, sesungguhnya..  
>Gadis ini, pun tak mengetahui bahwa langkahnya ini salah atau tidak. Yang ia ketahui adalah 'keyakinan' akan apa yang berbisik dalam hatinya. Bahwa ia harus mengatakan hal yang ia pendam selama ini kepada seseorang. Ia meyakini laki-laki yang ada di hatinya memiliki sesuatu yang juga ia rasakan..<br>Cinta..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flash back 13 Februari 2011

Waktu liburan bagi siswa –siswi SMA Karakura telah tiba. Dan hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh mereka hanya dengan menonton Tv dirumah atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di Mall. Begitu pula dengan Rukia, Renji, Momo, Shirayuki, dan Senna yang berencana ke Nagano untuk menikmati musim dingin yang menyejukkan disana. Mereka telah merencanakan hal ini sejak seminggu yang lalu, dan tengah bersiap masuk ke dalam mobil yang di sewa Renji. "Hai, Rukia cepat naik! Atau mau ku tinggal, heh?" Teriak Renji memanggil Rukia yang di nilai lambat berjalan.

"Kau berisik! Sabar dong! Bawaanku banyak kau tahu?" jawab sang gadis bermata violet dengan rambut sebahunya yang berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Renji dan kawan-kawannya yang telah menunggu.

"Ayo, kita tinggal adikku yang midget ini!" Ledek Shirayuki yang mengundang tawa para penghuni -?- mobil tersebut.

"Huh, dasar rambut ubanan!" balas Rukia menanggapi ledekkan sang kakak, yang semakin membuat keributan kecil agak memanas.

Pemandangan sepanjang jalan sungguh menyegarkan pemandangan mata siapa pun yang melihatnya. Perjalanan selama 5jam tersebut sungguh melelahkan. Apalagi sang supir a.k.a Renji *plak* setelah sampai di penginapan yang terlihat atapnya tertutup salju *sudah jelas* mereka ke kamar masing-masing. Kamar dibagi menjadi 3 karena tak mungkin Renji tidur bersama para wanita. Renji pastilah menginginkan hal indah atau sangat buruk dibenak para wanita. Rukia dan Momo tidur dikamar nomor 5, Senna dan Shirayuki tidur dikamar nomor 6, dan Renji sendiri tidur dikamar nomor 7. Segera mereka merapihkan barang dan terlelap tidur setelah mencuci mungkin mandi dimalam hari dengan suhu yang bias membuat tangan terasa beku seketika. . .

14 Februari 2011

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 waktu setempat, Rukia dan kawan-kawan tengah sarapan pagi dengan canda tawa yang selau hadir diantara mereka. Tak lama datanglah seorang pria, berambut oranye, dengan tubuh tegap, sungguh pemandangan yang indah bagi para gadis yang melihatnya. Dengan didampingi pria yang kiranya berumur lebih tua, berambut hitam, dan berwajah tampan tak kalah dengan pria berambut oranye dihadapannya.

"Byakuya, siapkan sarapan untukku!" perintah pria berambut oranye tersebut. Bisa diketahui bahwa pria berambut hitam ini adalah pelayannya atau asisten sang pria berambut oranye.

"Baik, tuan muda. Tunggu sebentar, saya akan pesankan terlebih dahulu" Jawab pria itu yang diketahui bernama Byakuya.

Sang tuan muda menjawab dengan anggukkan pelan sambil membaca koran yang dibawa tadi oleh sang pelayan. Tak sadar bahwa seorang gadis memperhatikkan gerak-geriknya sejak kedatangannya. Sedangkan teman-temannya tak memperdulikan apa yang ia perhatikan. Bagi mereka 'Ini bukan urusanku' masa bodoh dengan orang yang terlihat angkuh berambut oranye itu. Namun sang pria ternyata peka terhadap seseorang yang memperhatikannya secara intens. Saat mengahadap yang empunya memperhatikannya, hanya satu kata yang ada dipikirannya saat itu. 'Manis'. Dengan berpura-pura angkuh ia mulai membuka suaranya.

"Hai, pendek!" Ledeknya pada Rukia dengan seringai lebar. Rukia yang baru saja melamun memandang pria berambut oranye itu hanya bengong dan seperti orang yang pikirannya entah kemana hanya menjawab "Eh?"

"Iya kau, mata violet. Kenapa memandangku dengan wajah bodoh begitu? Apa aku ini amat tampan dimatamu? He?"

"A-apa katamu? Hei, rambut jeruk jangan terlalu percaya diri kau!" Rukia menjawab dengan ketus agar hal yang dianggap memalukan itu tak diketahui siapa pun. Tentu ia amat malu.

"Hahaha.. Tenanglah aku hanya bercanda!" Ichigo tertawa dengan puasnya melihat wajah Rukia yang agak memerah, ia pun berjalan mendekati sang gadis yang ia anggap manis tersebut.

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, siapa namamu?" Ichigo pun memperkenalkan dirinya pada Rukia dan kawan-kawan yang lainnya.

"Aku Renji Abarai. Yang paling tampan diantara mereka-mereka ini" jawab Renji dengan percaya dirinya dan mendapat hadiah berupa pukulan dari Senna.

"Bodoh! Tentu kau yang paling tampan karena kau laki-laki sendirian. Huh! Aku Senna, senang berkenalan" Senna hanya tersenyum manis setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku, Shirayuki. Kakak gadis yang kau sebut midget tadi."

"Aku Momo, salam kenal Kurosaki-san."

"Salam kenal semuanya. Senang berkenalan juga, jadi siapa nama midget ini, hmm?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengelus pipi Rukia yang ia rasakan 'halus'. Tak sadar telah membuat gadis dihadapannya gugup, dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, serta wajah yang memerah. Dan membuat orang-orang dalam ruangan itu cengok. Termasuk sang pelayan yang telah membawa sarapan untuk Ichigo. Melihat tingkah Ichigo yang tak biasa, terlihat berani.

"A-aku.. R-ru-rukia.." jawabnya dengan gugup dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dipelipisnya. Dengan berani walau sedikit gugup ia pun menepis tangan Ichigo serta langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Ichigo hanya heran dan sedikit kaget.

"Adikku kalu gugup ,memang begitu. Jadi jangan heran ya, Kurosaki" Angkat bicara Shirayuki yang melihat raut wajah Ichigo yang terheran-heran.

"Begitu ya?" Dengan seringai kecil yang nampak diwajahnya.

"Tuan, sarapan anda" Byakuya membuka suaranya untuk memberitahukan Ichigo bahwa sarapannya telah datang.

"Oh, baiklah. Terimaksih ya, teman. Aku ingin sarapan terlebih dahulu" jawab Ichigo sambil pamit kepada Renji dan kawan-kawan.

"Ya. Silahkan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menyukainya Rukia?" Tanya Momo pada Rukia yang tengah membaca buku.

"Apa maksudmu? Menyukai siapa?" agak heran dengan pertanyaan Momo dan juga kaget tentunya.

"Kurosaki? Kau menyukainya kan?" "Tidak, kau salah. Aku takkan pernah menyukai laki-laki yang seenaknya seperti dia!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Momo untuk meyakinkan jawaban Rukia.

"Benar. Kenapa? Apa kau menyukainya?" Mengalihkan tuduhan walau sebenarnya jawaban yang tadi ia berikan pada Momo tak bias dibilang 'nyata'.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku memiliki firasat buruk apabila kau menyukainya." Dengan wajah khawatir, Momo mengungkapakan ketakutan yang akan menimpa sang teman.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja.. Sudahlah Momo.. Ayo kita tidur!" dengan sedikit tersenyum Rukia mengajak Momo tidur, agar Momo tak berpikiran yang buruk lagi.

"Baik!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari pun dilewati di penginapan tersebut dengan riang. Rukia pun terlihat makin dekat dengan Ichigo. Walau mendapat ledekkan bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus, mereka tak memperdulikan hal itu. Namun Rukia pun harus hati-hati takut apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya bahwa ia 'menyukai' Ichigo yang telah ia anggap kakak sendiri menjadi nyata. Walau ia selalu menepis perasaan aneh saat dekat dengan Ichigo, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada 'sesuatu' dalam hatinya yang tak bisa ia mengerti.

"Boleh aku tahu Facebookmu Ruki?" Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia. Meraeka sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan cemara yang daunnya tak ada satu pun. Hanya warna putih yang terlihat.

"Ya. Nama akunku, Rukia Ruki. Kalau kau?"

"Ichigo Kuro. Terima kasih ya midget..! haha.."

"Dasar jeruk!" Mereka pun saling berkejar-kejaran sambil mengejek satu sama lain. Tak sadar seorang gadis memandang mereka dari jauh.

''Rukia.. hati-hatilah.." gumamnya.

.

.

.

Esoknya..

Hari ini baik Rukia dan kawan-kawan serta Ichigo akan kembali ke rumah mereka yang telah ditinggalkan selama 5 hari.

"Aku pulang lebih dulu ya semua…" pamit Ichigo.

"Hati-hati ya jeruk!" Canda Rukia menanggapi pamit Ichigo.

"Ok. Midget!" Sekaligus mengacak Rambut Rukia dengan lembut. "Jangan lupakan aku!"

"Ya, Ichi.."

.

.

"Jangan sedih Rukia.. Bukankah kalian masih bisa berhubungan?" ledek Renji yang melihat raut wajah Rukia berubah agak sendu.

"Aku tak sedih! Dasar babon!"

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di kota Karakura, karena merasa lelah mereka pun langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

'Ichigo… kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, Jurusan Bussinest.. Hah~ aku pikir aku sudah gila.. Aku tak mungkin menyukainya kan, Kaien?' gumam Rukia sebelum tertidur pulas karena lelah.

.

.

Di tempat lain

'Aku.. Apakah aku menyukaimu Rukia?' Gumam seorang pria berambut oranye yang kemudian terlelap masuk ke alam mimpi.

Kau tak tahu akan apa takdir yang akan menimpamu di waktu yang akan datang. Sesungguhnya kau bisa merubah takdir. Tapi, apa kau sanggup kehilangan orang yang kau cintai?

.

.**TBC **

**Panjang juga… padahal flashback nih… chapter depan mungkin mash ada flashback walau sedikit.**

**Ok minta ripiu ya readers… please.. *Puppy dog eyes jutsu***

**Thank youuu….! **

**Sampai jumpaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: One, Two, Three  
>Author: HarukazeJou25<strong>

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: Ichiruki,., dan tmbhan lain.  
>Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurtcomfort, Drama, Friendship**

**Summary: Kehidupan itu selalu berubah-ubah. Kadang kau berada diatas dan juga berada dibawah. Setiap musim kau beralih dari tiap laki-laki yang kau temui.. Jangan berlari.. Tetaplah berdiri teguh..**

**Hai, ketemu lagi dengan saya.. hm thanks buat yang review baik di fb atau di fanfict ..**

**Shizuku Kamae: thanks dah review ya.. hmm tapi inget lho ichi Cuma tampil diawal-awal aja… jangan lupa review lagi. Satu lagi kmrin pgeditannya agak lupa-lupa dsi typonya emang ada.**

**Ichigo hanya tampil banyak dichapt-chapt awal, selanjutnya ia akan jadi bayang-bayang chara lain. Mohon maaf ada beberapa chara yang belum muncul, ku pikir flash backnya sdikit… ternyata banyak juga nih… jangan kecewa yaa..**

**Kalo gitu tak banyak curcol let's go to reaadd…!**

**Notes: ini keterangan umur yang akan muncul disetiap chapter supaya Readers mengerti dan tidak terlalu bingung…**

**Ichigo Kurosaki: 20th**

**Rukia Shiroyama (Rukia Kuchiki) : 17th**

**Ashido: 22th**

**Ggio: 18th**

**Renji. A: 18th**

**Momo. H: 17th**

**Shirayuki: 21th**

**Senna: 19th**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku merasa nyaman saat dekat denganmu, aku ingin sekali melindungimu, dan jujur saja aku sayang padamu. Walau pun aku dekat dengan teman wanita disekitarku, aku hanya mengatakan sayang hanya padamu.."

"Aku juga merasa nyaman dan sayang padamu, kalau begitu jagalah hatiku, jangan biarkan orang lain memilikinya."

"Tentu, aku juga telah memilihmu Ruki.."

.

.

**Chapter 2 ( Only Love Can Save Love)**

Deru langkah seorang wanita mungil yang sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah terlihat agak terburu-buru. Namun bukan karena ia akan terlambat memasuki kelas akan tetepi ia sedang merasa sangat bahagia. Detak jantung serta semangat yang mulai berpacu, menampakkan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

SRAAAK…!

Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang digeser. Tentu saja itu perbuatan Rukia, yang dalam sekejap membuat perhatian teman-temannya di kelas teralihkan.

"Emm.. Maaf, kalian dapat melanjutkan kegiatan." Ucapnya dengan sedikit senyum.

Dan kembalilah mereka beraktifitas dengan kegiatan aneh -?- yang sempat tertunda.

"Kau semangat sekali Rukia, ada apa?" Tanya Momo yang agak terheran-heran melihat Rukia yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Ah, tidak ada kok! Aku tak apa, jangan khawatir." Jawabnya agar Momo tak curiga. Kalian tentu mengetahui jika Momo tidak terlalu senang melihat Rukia terlalu dekat dengan Ichigo.

"Apa karena.. Kurosaki? Kalian menjalin hubungan?" Tanya Momo kembali yang mampu membuat Rukia tersentak kaget dengan ucapan sang kawan.

"Hah? K-kau bicara apa? Aku hanya bertemen layaknya kakak adik dengannya. Bukankah aku bilang tak akan bisa menyukainya. Jika aku menyukainya, tak mungkin ada masalah kan?" Rukia mencoba menjelaskan, dan sedikit membela diri jika memang dia suka pada Ichigo. Toh bagi Rukia tak mungkin ada masalah yang berarti. Tapi, pikiran Rukia yang tak menuruti Momo membuat author harus sedikit memberi hukuman,haha *Plak!*

"Aku punya firasat buruk, kau harus mendengarku! Aku temanmu, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Ya, terserah kau saja, Rukia!" Momo pun beranjak duduk disamping Senna yang sedang membaca buku.

"Hei, Momo..! Maaf, bukan maksudku begitu.. Hei!" Panggil Rukia yang agak takut temannya yang biasa polos dan pendiam itu marah padanya.

"Sudahlah.." Hanya satu kata yang diucapkan oleh Momo, menutup dialog mereka yang agak mulai memanas. Dan kata itu pun sanggup membungkam kata yang ingin dilontarkan kembali oleh Rukia. Dan guru Kimia mereka pun, Mayuri memasuki kelas dengan efektif menyudahi acara ramai di kelas tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Momo? Kau bertengkar dengan Rukia?" Tanya Senna agak berbisik, kalau sampai terdengar oleh guru Kimia mereka, sama saja bunuh diri *plak!*

"Tak apa, hanya masalah kecil.. Ayo, lanjut! Sensei bisa marah nanti!" Sambil tersenyum mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh.. Baiklah.." Semua pun melanjutkan belajar mereka dengan suasana tenang.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Momo.. Aku mencintainya.."

.

.

Rukia sadar jika ia memang menyukai Ichigo, namun ia takut dengan perasaan yang dimiliki Ichigo untuknya. Walau ia kadang terheran jika Ichigo tiba-tiba mengatakan sayang padanya. Ia bertekad malam ini akan menelpon Ichigo dan menanyakan langsung perasaannya. Entah kenapa hatinya menggebu-gebu ingin menjadi kekasih Ichigo. Jam istirahat pun digunakan Rukia untuk membaca buku saja di kelas. Momo sedang bersiap ke Kantin dengan Senna.

"Rukia, apa kau mau ikut ke kantin dengan kami?" Ajak Senna.

"Ah, tidak.. Terimakasih, aku mau membaca buku saja Senna." Jawabnya dengan senyum tipis. Sekilas ia melihat wajah Momo yang terdiam saja, sungguh Rukia merasa kecewa sekali.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu…!" Pamit Senna, yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam belajar pun berakhir, semua siswa SMA Karakura berhamburan keninggalkan sekolahnya. Begitu pun Rukia, namun ia berusaha mengejar Momo yang keluar kelas lebih dahulu.

"Momo! Dengarkan aku! Ku mohon, jangan marah padaku..!" Ucap Rukia memohon agar Momo menghentkian sikap cueknya itu.

"Sudahlah Rukia, aku tak marah padamu. Lakukan apa yang aku mau, aku akan berusaha merestui hubungan kalian nantinya."

"Benarkah?" Jawab Rukia takjub tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Momo.

"Ya."

"Terimakasih, Momo.." Mereka pun berpelukkan dalam diam, Rukia sendiri tak tahu bahwa Momo amat sangat terpaksa mengatakan hal tadi.

'Maaf, Rukia.. Aku tak dapat sepenuhnya merestuimu.'

.

.

.

.

.

Jantung Rukia sejak tadi berdetak amat kencang, sambil memegang erat handphone ditangannya. Ia amat gugup dengan apa jawaban yang akan diucapkan Ichigo nanti saat Rukia menanyakan perasaan sesungguhnya Ichigo terhadapanya.

'Baiklah Rukia, kau harus berani!" Ucsp Rukia dalam hati menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia segera menelpon Ichigo.

Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut..

"Ya, halo? Ada apa Rukia?" Jawab seseorang disebrang sana yang ternyata adalah Ichigo.

"Ah, emm.. Ichi, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Ya, ada apa?" Sebenarnya Ichigo agak penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Rukia, ia pun agak gugup. Tentunya ia sembunyikan kegugupannya itu pada gadis yang ia sukai sejak mereka bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Dimatamu.. Aku bagaimana?"

"Kau wanita yang sangat perhatian padaku, Aku merasa nyaman saat dekat denganmu, aku ingin sekali melindungimu, dan jujur saja aku sayang padamu. Walau pun aku dekat dengan teman wanita disekitarku, aku hanya mengatakan sayang hanya padamu.."

"Be-benarkah?" Jawab Rukia meyakinkan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh pria yang telah membuatnya gugup seketika saat mendengar suaranaya.

"Ya, tentu. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya balik Ichigo. Rukia agak gugup harus berkata apa. Ia mulai menarik nafas panjang dan menenangkan diri agar bisa bicara dengan tenang.

"Aku juga merasa nyaman dan sayang padamu, kalau begitu.. jagalah hatiku, jangan biarkan orang lain memilikinya." Jawab Rukia dengan yakinnya.

"Tentu, Ratuku.."

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya

Rukia berjalan ke sekolah dengan riangnya, baginya semalam merupakan hal terbaik yang ia jalani. Ya, ia telah resmi menjadi kekasih Ichigo Kurosaki malam tadi pada tanggal 25 Juni. Tentu saja ia amat bahagia, hal yang ia inginkan telah tercapai, w alau tak menyangka bahwa Ichigo juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Momooo…!" Teriak Rukia saat memasuki kelas, beruntung saat itu masih pukul 06.45 dimana murid yang datang belum banyak.

"Ada apa Rukia?" Jawab Momo heran, sebenarnya ia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Tentu saja ia melihat pagi ini status hubungan Rukia adalah berpacaran dengan Ichigo. Ini membuat Momo kaget sekali, dan kecewa pada Rukia. Ia pikir Rukia akan mendengarnya, dan setidaknya hanya sekedar suka pada Ichigo. Ternyata lebih dari perkiraannya.

"Aku.. Aku…" Rukia bicara agak tersendat karena ia berlari-lari di koridor sekolahnya terlalu senang.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu.."

"A-aku.. Aku menjadi kekasih Ichigo!" Ucap Rukia dengan semangat.

"Oh, selamat ya Ruki.. Semoga kalian langgeng."

"Eh, kau terlihat tidak senang?" Rukia bingung melihat raut wajah Momo yang agak bosan.

"Bukan begitu.. Kan aku pernah katakana bahwa perlu waktu untuk merestuimu."

"Ah, maaf." Jawab Rukia agak lemah, karena ia baru ingat kata-kata Momo kemarin siang itu.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

"Iya, Inoue.. Dia menjadi kekasihku, aku senang sekali." Ucap seorang pria berambut oranye yang tengah menelpon seorang wanita.

"Wah, selamat ya..! Semoga kalian langgeng selalu Kurosaki." Jawab sang teman bicara mengucapkan selamat pada pria tersebut.

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu sudah ya.. Aku ada jam kuliah pagi, byee!" Pamit Ichigo menurup percakapan mereka.

"Bye!'

.

.

Tak lama ada sebuah sms yang masuk ke handphone sang pria,

"Hmm.. Hinamori?" Ketika ia melihat siapa pengirim sms tersebut.

'Kurosaki, maaf jika aku terlihat mencampuri urusan pribadimu. Tapi, ini menyangkut sahabat baikku. Kau.. Mengapa menjadikan Rukia kekasihmu? Aku tak mau kau menyakitinya, jujur saja aku tak terlalu senang dengan hubungan kalian berdua.'

"Eh? Hinamori?" Kaget dengan pesan yang baru saja ia baca ia pun membalas sma tersebut.

'Hina, aku menyayangi Rukia, aku takkan menyakiti wanita yang aku cintai.. Ku mohon mengertilah kami. Aku janji takkan menyakitinya, aku hanya ingin melindunginya'

Tak lama sms itu ia kirim, sms balasan pun masuk.

'Baiklah, aku percayakan padamu. Jika ada sesuatu pada Rukia aku takkan segan membalasnya.'

Ichigo sedikit tersenyum melihat sms dari Momo, 'Ternyata kau disayang sekali oleh temanmu, ya Ratu-ku.. Aku senang'

Kemudian ia membalas kembali sms tersebut.

'Ok, aku pertaruhkan nyawaku "

Dan balasan dari Ichigo mengakhiri sms mereka hari itu.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 2 bulan mereka menjalin hubungan Betapa senangnya mereka. Setiap hari mereka bercanda dan mengejek satu sama lain, baik melalui handphone atau pun melalui media Facebook. Hari ini Ichigo akan mengadakan wisata ke Kansai. Kebetulan keluarganya yang tinggal di Inggris telah kembali ke Jepang 2 hari yang lalu, dan berdiam sementara di Kansai.

'Hei, Midget.. Hari ini aku akan mengunjungi keluargaku di Kansai yang baru sampai kemarin kembali dari Inggris' Dengan senyum yang ia tampilkan di wajahnya Ichigo mengirim sms untuk Rukia, tak sadar bahwa sang pelayan memperhatikannya.

'Eh? Ya, hati-hati di jalan Jeruk! Bawakan oleh-oleh untukku ya!" Balasan sang kekasih.

'Ok, tentu Ratu-ku sayang..'

'Dasar gombal!' Jawab Rukia menanggapi sms dari Ichigo yang menurutnya gombal.

"Haha, dasar midget!" Tertawa saat membaca jawaban sang kekasih.

"Ada apa tuan? Mengapa anda tertawa?" Tanya Byakuya yang bingung melihat sang tuan tiba-tiba tertawa. 'Apa dia sudah gila?' Tanyanya dalam hati *plak*

"Tidak apa, hanya sms ini lucu sekali."

"Oh, begitu ya.."

Tak lama ada sms dari Rukia. Rukia ingin menceritakan mimpinya semalam, ya.. Mimpi yang cukup membuatnya tak tenang pagi ini. Ia bermimpi harus berpisah dengan Ichigo. Tentu hal itu tak pernah terbayang dalam benaknya.

'Ichi, semalam aku bermimpi berpisah denganmu. Aku takut sekali '

Ichigo kaget sekali dengan apa yang Rukia katakan, kemudian segera ia balas sms tersebut.

'Apa? Itu hanya mimpi Rukia, kau tak perlu takut.. Tenang tak usah kau pikirkan' Balasnya mencoba menenangkan Rukia, walau ia sendiri menjadi tak tenang.

'Aku sangat takut. Kau tahu? Apa kau rela kehilanganku heh?'

'Tentu tidak, ayolah.. Aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu, melupakanmu..'

'Sungguh?'

'Ya, Ratu-ku.'

Rukia agak merasa lebih tenang mendengar tanggapan dari Ichigo, ia segera melanjutkan aktifitas yang sempat tertunda, ya.. Mencuci pakaiannya.

'Aku.. Kenapa takut begini ya? Ah, sudahlah itu hanya bunga tidur saja. Aku takkan melepaskan Rukia bagiamana pun nantinya.'

.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi Ichigo akan sampai ke tempat keluarganya sementara menetap. Tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Betapa airmata akan terurai dalam kisah cintanya.. Begitu menyakitkan dan pahit terasa kisah yang sebentar lagi menerpa mereka berdua,, Sungguh malang dua insan ini mereka saling mencintai, namun seakan takdir tak memihak kepada mereka. Akankah mereka dapat bertahan?

.

.

.

**TBC **

**Thanks udah baca cerita saya** **yang makin aneh -?- dan jangan lupa R N R yaaa.. Jou merasa senang jika kalian membaca dan mereview fict jou. Entahlah judul chapter sesuai atau tidak, menurut kalian?**

**Ok sampai ketemuuu..!**

**O, ya.. sepertinya saya akan cukup lama untuk update chapter 3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~HarukazeJou25~**


End file.
